


It's Time to move on

by Rivercat3



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Flowerfell sans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Suicide Attempt, grieving reader, reader makes lattes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivercat3/pseuds/Rivercat3
Summary: (Flowerfell SansxReader)It's been months of killing thoughts at the graves in Flowerbed Cemetery. Your soon to be husband died from lung cancer leaving you in an endless cycle of grief. So why not let go of this world and join him?Flowerfell does not belong to me nor does any undertale character in here do.





	1. The Reaper of edginess

Everything felt numbing, from the cold breeze to the snow swiftly falling around you. Your legs carried you down the familiar route. “Life isn’t fair” you mumbled repeatedly, to no one but the mothers or fathers with their children only passing by this cold December evening. However it seemed like they didn’t care for they were still laughing or smiling pleasantly with their parents. You let out a heavy sigh, “oh well” you said “It’s not like they would care”.

 

Suddenly a dark looming shadow covered your form, and when you looked up you saw the familiar arched gate with the words Flowerbed Cemetery. Your legs carried your way under the words, and into the graveyard. It wasn’t long till your eyes fell onto the familiar sight of a grave with over budding forget me nots surrounding and covering it. They scatter endlessly around the grave and into another endless pile of flowers called buttercups. They were beautiful but not as beautiful as yours. Your eyes scanned back towards the grave you’ve come to see and on cue your heart sunk into the abyss while your head played his final words. You collapsed onto the flowers while your cheeks began to become damp with the tears running down your face. No matter how hard you tried you couldn’t stop your fate. Your hand shakily reached into your coat pulling out a long silver blade that you've long forgotten about. “Useless” you said.Your no hero, hell! You couldn’t save him!

 

“I don’t deserve this life”  Your other hand wrapped around the knife, and they position the blade towards your stomach. With one final look at his grave you quickly thrust the knife towards your stomach.

 

“DON’T!” An unfamiliar voice yelled, you smiled. There was no use in stopping you after all your will to live is gone. You waited for a pain to bloom in your stomach but disappointed you looked down to see a red glow covering your hands stopping the blade from entering.

 

“Unfair”you mumbled and then looked towards where the unfamiliar voice came from. There in the howling icy wind was a literal fucking skeleton with a red glowing out stretch hand. He wore a red sweater with a black unzipped jacket that had white fur lining around the hood. He also had a red and black stripe scarf around his uhh bone neck?  You didn’t really pay attention in class while covering the human bone names and crap. Under his eyes were tinted a light red, his smile or smirk whichever one, had one sharp gold tooth and his left eye hole held a red glowing light letting of smoke. His bottom half contain of black shorts with a golden yellow strip on the side and for shoes some pretty nice ass sneakers. Were you about to be reaped? You didn’t imagine the reaper looking like this, maybe he was a death for edgy people. Yeah…. After All you had been edgy when you were sixteen and eighteen.

 

“Damn you and your whole goddamn race causing trouble for me” He started to walk closer towards you, his hand still held the red glow around it. Once he was close enough you said some words that made him confused.

 

“Please take me”

 

“What?”

 

“I said take me” He was finally close enough towards you, he bent down and reached out with his other hand that wasn’t covered with a red glow and removed the knife from your hands.

 

“Now why would I take you”

 

“You've come for my soul haven't you, though….I’ve never imagined that the reaper would be edgy” His red glow disappeared and his expression went blank somehow. Then he let out a deep laugh and said

 

“Girly I aint a reaper, I’m just a monster” A monster, a monster, a monste- Oh! Your face lit up in embarrassment, holy fuck.. he was one of those monsters that came from that weird child kidnapping mountain a few years ago. Wait a minute…

 

“So? I’m not dead”

 

“Sorry to break it to you but i’m afraid that your heart is still pumping blood in you.” Your face went into disappointment and your body begin to shiver violently. The wind felt colder than before and the word became one giant freezer. Your eyes grew darker by the second and before you passed out completely  you heard him say,

 

“Tch fucking ass humans with their weak ass selves” 

 

Everything was white around you except the familiar face crying a few feet across from you. He held a sad smile and said words you knew he could no longer say,

 

“You tried to set yourself free” You felt your cheeks become wet with tears

 

“Yes I did”

 

“WHY! YOU PROMISED!”

 

“I-i’m so-sorry *hic*” You felt yourself trembling in fear, his face became a blurry image before his body scattered away leaving you in the now emptiness of white. “Why” you said to yourself, Your legs collapsed under you and you screamed

 

“I HATE YOU!”no you didn’t mean it!

 

“YOU LEFT ME HERE TO SUFFER!” No! He couldn't stop it from happening!

 

“I WISH I NEVER MEET YOU!” no no no

 

“I FUCKING HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID FUCKING SELF!”

 

“I HOPE YOU SUFFER IN HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!!” No, he doesn't deserve that.

  
“I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I *hic* FUcking hate you” Your throat was now sore from the the screaming and your hands went to cover your eyes. Sobbing quietly now you felt the warmth of something. Uncovering your eyes and looking up you saw a field of those yellow flowers from the cemetery. Looking up there was a sun in the sky with some white fluffy clouds. When you looked back down, in the distance you could spot out a human shape figure though you couldn’t make anything else out of the shape before this world went black.   



	2. Shivering like a vibrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes chapter 1 but in Sans's point of view

**(Sans pov)**

 

Today just had to be the worst day of his life, first he got fired by his asshole of a boss then some stupid old lady kicked him out of a flower shop for terrorizing the patrons just by being there. Though that wasn't the worst of all afterall today was the anniversary of  **their** death. He could still remember their smile being as warm as the sun. Yet they died on a cold day just exactly like this one with that same warm smile on their face.

 

Shaking his head and clearing his mind off of their death his eyes scanned the surrounding area only to find an unusual busy street with grown-ups walking along with what he only could assume where their kids. The kids were smiling up at the grown-ups not even minding the cold weather or the fact that snow was heavily falling around them. Surprisingly they didn’t even spare him a glance as he passed. Unnoticed to him he let out a relieved filled sigh at the prospect that no one else was going to bother him today. Looking ahead now he realized he was taking the wrong path towards the cemetery where a beloved angel layed dead. Groaning in annoyance his eyelights began to search for a hidden spot where he could use his magic. After all the stupid human government didn’t allow monsters to use their magic because of the possibility that monsters might attack humans with it. It was all some stupid bullshit lie to cover up the fact that they were afraid of their magic. Finally! His eyelights landed on a shady alleyway that he could use his magic in. Walking over towards the allway and going in until he felt like no one would see him anymore. 

 

“Meow” An unknown source spoke.

 

“What the shit?” Looking down he saw a black cat with a scar over his right eye that keep it from opening it. The cat's left eye was a deadly yellow and before analyzing it further his magic conjured up before blipping out of existence. It’s not like he’ll see that filthy animal again….right? Going through the void before reappearing into existence at another alleyway that was across from Flowerbed cemetery where Frisk was buried. He swiftly moved out of the alleyway and crossed the completely empty street to the cemetery.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*beep beep*

 

“Now what” He groaned in annoyance before looking towards the source to see a car with bright headlights heading straight towards him, what the hell the street was completely empty just now. Scampering out of the way onto the sidewalk before the car hit him, and just as it passed he could hear the driver yelling at him with disgust in their voice.

 

“Fucking watch where yer walking ya filthy monster!”He calmly flipped the driver off in response while saying “Fuck off” before entering the cemetery. For some unbeknownst reason to him it felt a lot darker than normal in the cemetery, unusually darker. He could feel his magic flare up in defense at the thickening atmosphere that could easily be sliced with a single blade. That’s when he saw her...she was sitting in front of a grave with a knife pointed at her abdomen. Then it all began in slow motion, he could briefly hear him say the words “DON’T!”. Then his magic instantly activated, the lights in his eye sockets disappeared and in return a red blown eye replaced them in his left eye socket. He outstretched his hand towards the woman who was about to plunge the knife in and soon a red glow covered her hands. She sat there for a couple of seconds before realizing the magic covering her hands and he could briefly hear her muttering an “Unfair”. Now that she was alerted she turned her head towards him and he could see her lifeless eyes analyzing him. He could easily feel the sweat that was dripping down his skull in that moment. Hopefully she wouldn't get the cops on him, he really did not want to go to jail today. Kicking that little thought out of his mind he started to speak,

 

“Damn you and your whole goddamn race causing trouble for me” He began to take steps towards her and while doing so he keeped his magic activated just in case.

 

“Please take me” what? What in the world is she talking about?

 

“What?” He was getting closer to her by each slow second ticking by.

 

“I said take me” He was now directly in front of her now and he began to kneel down. Once he was kneeled down he plucked the knife right out of her hands.

“Now why would I take you?” He asked her confused.

 

“You’ve come for my soul haven’t you, though….I’ve never imagined that the reaper would be edgy” His magic disappeared into nothing. Her soul? Reaper? This girl was crazy,everyone knows monsters can’t take human souls or it’ll be a death sentence. This was just fucking hilarious now. She really thought he was a reaper coming for her weak ass soul! So naturally he began to laugh before responding,

 

“Girly I ain’t a reaper, I’m just a monster” 

 

Her face went blank for awhile before realization hit and she began to blush in embarrassment….cute. “So? I’m not dead” Wow she really is a comic isn't she? He laughed silently towards himself before telling the woman the truth.

 

“Sorry to break it to you but i’m afraid that your heart is still pumping blood in you.” He could instantly see her face drop into disappointment, then out of nowhere she began to shiver violently like a uhhh… there was no better way to describe it other than vibrator. Then before he knew it she fell onto the ground and he could feel his annoyance grow at that.

 

“Tch fucking ass humans with their weak ass selves”  He gently wrapped his arms around her before teleporting home in his room. He set her down onto his unmade bed before going out of the room to find stuff that might help him out with his current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya enjoy and sorry for such a late continuation.


	3. Your Savior and maybe stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp! Today you wake up in a strange bed that'snot your own.  
> Also you end up going to work encountering a familiar customer who just sticks around till your shift ends.

Eyes shooting wide open, and breathing being heavy your mind began racing. How long has it been since you've seen him? How long do you have to be tortured by this? Why….. just why couldn't he leave you alone. 

 

Sitting up,you could feel your cheeks becoming damp from your new found tears. Though that's not what caught your attention the most. For some strange reason you were in a room that definitely wasn't yours. You would have thought you were deceased by now if it hadn't been for your memories pressing up at the edge of your mind. 

 

Slowly you hear a door creaking open and in response you turned your head just as fast as you heard it. Stepping through the door was none other than the same skeleton that denied you your freedom from this world. He carried a bowl of chicken noodle soup with him as he walked it over to you. Once he reached his destination, which was right beside you next to the bed he handed out the bowl of soup.

 

“Here ya go, eat it up” If only he knew before he made it.

 

“No thanks….I don’t really like chicken noodle soup” You glanced at his face, and could see the irritation on it as clear as day. 

 

“ Guess I should have cooked something else” He replied in a bitter tone. Right after he responded to you, somehow the bowl he was holding disappeared into thin air. It was like it never existed. Then the skeleton lifted his hand towards his mouth ,and placed an index finger over it before speaking again.

 

“Shh,” Then he decided to wink at you before continuing “Don’t tell, after-all I don’t want to end up in prison”. After he finished speaking the room went dead silent. Okay now you think you want to leave.

 

“Uh excuse me sir, but where’s the nearest exit”.

 

“Leaving me already? Well I guess it can’t be helped and uh the nearest exit would be that window over there”. The skeleton started to laugh silently towards himself and you could almost feel a hint of annoyance towards his actions.

 

“Sorry but I don’t think i’ll be trying to do that any time soon”.

 

“Well I hope not, I don’t wanna save your sorry ass again” He replied in a slightly humorous tone.

“Oh? Is that so….” Your lips formed a coy smile as you continued to reply back to him. “I guess I should continue where I left off then”? His face turned into one of absolute shock before you both began to laugh away like it was the best joke since the 80’s. After you both had your shares of laugh you decided it was about time to escort yourself out of here. Getting up and out of the bed the skeleton started at you quizzledly. 

 

“I think it’s my time to go uh er…” He straightened up noticeably and proceeded to hold out his hand to you.

 

“Sans, that’s my name” He spoke with such wonderment in his voice it almost seemed as if was asking for your name.

 

“Thank you Sans,my names Y/n” You both shook hands then bidded your farewells to each other for the day.

  
  
  
  
  


*beep beep, beeeep…. beep beep, beeeep-click*

 

It was now Monday, two days passed since the incident. Now it was time to continue life like a normal person would. Unraveling yourself from your bed sheets, you start to get yourself into your morning routine. Immediately your working your way into your uniform for work. It only consisted of loose tights and a white dress shirt before being joined with a black apron later on. After you finished getting yourself dress you went out into your kitchen to try to eat something for breakfast. You rummaged through your kitchen a bit before deciding not to eat breakfast then went on to go scrub your teeth instead. Finishing your daily routine you put on your shoes and headed out your door and begone your journey to work.

 

Walking up to the small but not so small coffee shop dubbed  _ Timely Latte  _ you noticed your heart speeding up a bit. You didn't know why it was doing that but decided to push through it and head into the building where Patrica your manager handed you your apron so you could begin work. Your body maneuvered fluidly as you proceed to make and serve the lattes for the orders your coworker Jeffery would tell you. Everything was going smoothly until the minute you were serving customer 66. Customer 66 was none other than Sans the skeleton who had ironically saved you from death. There was no way of avoiding him as his bony face practically lit up.

 

“Hey” 

 

“Uh hi…”

 

“So uh you work here?”

 

“Well I am wearing a uniform and i’m making the lattes so I would say so”

 

“Cool” Yeah this was getting pretty awkward.

 

“Y/N! A special for customer number 67!”

 

“Coming! So uh see you around i guess?”

 

“Yeah uh sure...see ya around kiddo” You really would've left the conversation there but him calling you kiddo just irritated you for some unknown reason.

 

“Please don’t call me that now if you’ll excuse me” Now you left it off with that before starting back up with a smooth pace. As you worked through your shift you noticed that Sans didn’t leave at all and he would order something every few hours or so. In the end he managed to stay in the building until your shift came to an end.Handing off the apron to the next employee than going towards the door trying to rush out of there before you could encounter the skeleton again. Unfortunately said skeleton managed to catch you just as you stepped outside. You didn’t even try in the slightest bit to form a conversation with you. In the end you didn’t even have to try as he did what you couldn’t.

 

“Hey kiddo” You could feel your frustration trying to form.

 

“I told you not to call me that”

 

“Mmm then what else should I call you”

 

“I don’t know, anything but that” You threw your arms up in exasperation and you could see Sans smile slightly at your movements.

 

“How bout caramel”? You slowed down your walking a bit before replying.

 

“What am I to you a dog?”

 

“Nah just wanted to get under your skin that’s all”

 

“Well i’m sure if you stick around you’ll definitely end up doing that”

 

“Really now?” He had a slight tease in his voice as he spoke.

 

“Yes! And NO! Not like that” Your cheeks heated up in embarrassment at the double meaning and that’s pretty much how the rest of your walk home went. Sans went home too after he escorted you back home and so now you are just laying in bed waiting for tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want me to do Sans's point of view for the next chapter or should I continue with your guys perspective.   
> Also this hasn't really been spelled check so if you notice a mistake please notify me. Also i'm so sorry for the weird ending.

**Author's Note:**

> The story's very own tumbler- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/itstimetomo


End file.
